The Same but Different
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: Sort of rewrite for the end of Doomsday, the Doctor gets to say what's in his heart[s]. [Rose10] SPOILERS for Doomsday.


This fic is due to the fact that I HATED Rose's departure. They both should have said 'I love you'. I love 10Rose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who 'cause if I did then this would have been true. All of it.

Some spoliers for Doomsday.

* * *

The Same but Different

She hammered her fist against the wall, she wanted to go back, she sobbed and cried, she loved him so much. She didn't get to say goodbye. She needed that goodbye, for her own peace of mind, to make it final. He promised he'd never leave her behind, and yet, now he had no choice in the matter.

On a parallel earth the Doctor had sealed the void and had his face pressed against the very same wall that she did, it could have sworn he could hear her sobbing, he placed his hand on the wall, he knew this was for the best, it was either parallel earth or void for Rose, and at least this way she had a chance to live. Without him.

Rose was still sobbing and screaming; "TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK!" she yelled over and over, begging them to return to the one she loved. She could never love another not after all he'd shown her. Not after the Doctor.

He was howling on the inside she was howling on the out. They were reacting in the same ways but they were also entirely different. They loved each other. Why did it have to end so harshly. So abruptly. He stepped away from the wall, and Rose looked up almost feeling the connection gone. She turned to look at Jackie who had tears glistening in her eyes. Jackie of course felt that Pete had done the right thing. Brining her back.

No matter how much pain.

You're Safe

No matter how many tears.

You're Safe

No matter.

You're safe.

Rose didn't want to be safe, she wanted to be out there saving the universe with him, she just wanted to be with him. She dreamt about him, calling, calling her to _Bad Wolf beach_. Rose had laughed at the name, the others hadn't realised the significance; they never would. Jackie thought this was nothing more than a wild goose chase and that nothing would happen. But the Doctor proved her wrong. He appeared, he smiled, he was there, -sort of-. Rose told him he looked like a ghost, so with a quick adjust of the sonic screwdriver he looked whole. Looked touchable. But he wasn't.

"Burning up a sun just to say goodbye!" Rose had almost smiled at that, but only almost.

"I…lu…." She chocked on her words but he already knew what was coming; "I love you Doctor!" she said as the pain of saying goodbye gripped her. He had smiled and tried to make a joke.

"If I could touch you…" he whispered he's eyes now serious; "I would take you in my arms and tell you how much I love you Rose Tyler, I'd kiss you. Hold you and love you till the end of your life." He sighed; "But as it is, I have about 30 seconds left…I do love you Rose, I'll never forget you. Promise!" he said with a weak smile. Rose then noticed his tears. Fresh and sliding down his cheeks.

"If I could touch you, I'd do the same, and I'd wipe away your tears!" she said though her own. He took a deep breath and blew her a kiss as he faded into nothing. She cried, she still cried. He was gone now and couldn't come back. Jackie ran to her daughter's side and held her though her tears.

"He loves me…" she whispered, she needed it to be the Doctor's arms around her, not her mothers. She needed his comfort not hers. She needed _him_.

He stood, stock still in the control room of the TARDIS, there was no way to get to her, no way to whisk her away and tell her that he'd never leave her again, tell her he'd never stop loving her. He'd miss her. He could never find anyone like her. No-one to replace _his_ Rose. He would spent the nest few months looking, searching for cracks in the earth, big enough to fit a police box, but small enough that they wouldn't rip the whole of time and space apart. He couldn't find one, it was too risky and as much as he loved Rose he didn't want to kill a planet's population to get to her. He let the TARDIS drift in the time vortex, just so he could mourn, he would sit in her bedroom, on her bed, just taking in her scent. Reminding himself of good times. Of how much he really loved her.

He'd find a way back to her, he had to. One day.

* * *

A/N: Yes well that's all. Poor Doctor. First person he's ever properly loved of him companions and he can never see her again. Slightly harsh. Anyhoo Reviews are nice. Thanks. 


End file.
